A discrimination medium using cholesteric liquid crystals has been known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined (KOKAI) Publication No. 2003-186377). In this discrimination medium, an optical discrimination is carried out by using optical characteristics of cholesteric liquid crystals, which selectively reflects circularly polarized light having a predetermined turning direction and a predetermined wavelength.